Two Twins and a Topher
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: Samey, Amy, and Topher have had it okay since they left the island. They hang out at the playa. Samey tries to ask Topher out but he rejects her. Amy then decides to go after him in order to rub it in Samey's face. Topher also talks with Chris about suggestions and planning as Samey tries to get her life straight as Amy no longer controls her. How will all this go?
1. Chapter 1

_This story centers my top three favorite characters from TDPI and I hope you like it. Here's the first chapter._

* * *

The season was over and the 14 contestants were at the playa. They were hanging out and talking. Samey was hanging out with Jasmine and Shawn and they were sitting next to each other in chairs.

"So you guys are a couple now?" Samey asked.

"Yep," Jasmine replied, "And we're very happy together."

"Especially since we're away from zombies." Shawn says making Jasmine giggle.

"Well that's great." Samey said with a smile, "And Jasmine thanks for helping me stick up to my sister."

"No problem Samey." Jasmine says, "I'm happy to help a friend."

Amy was spying in them from afar. Rodney came up to her.

"Hey Amy." Rodney says walking past. Amy ran to him.

"Stop!" She yelled and Rodney stops and turns to her. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Rodney asked.

"You saying hey and then just walking away." Amy replied, "What? No 'Oh Amy your so beautiful' or anything?"

"Not really." Rodney replied, "Why do you care?"

"I need someone to pay attention to me." Amy says, "And you're going to be the one to do so."

Amy grabs Rodney by the ear and pulls him while waking away.

* * *

Chris was tanning in the sun. Topher comes up to him.

"Hey Chris." Topher says.

"Go away dude." Chris replied.

"No I just wanted to say I'm sorry for trying to steal your spot as host." Topher said, "I know I it was a really dumb thing to do."

"It was dumb thinking you could ever replace me." Chris said.

"Where are all the old contestants from the past seasons?" Topher asked.

"Somewhere living their lives and all that junk." Chris said.

"You know Chris if your interested I have some awesome ideas for your next season." Topher says.

"What might those be?" Chris asked.

Samey and her two friends see Chris talking with Topher.

"He's cute." Samey says.

"Who Chris?" Jasmine asked. "He's alright."

"No Topher." Samey says, "Now that I don't have Amy telling me what to do anymore I can do my own thing. Which is first gonna ask Topher out."

"Good for you Samey." Jasmine replied.

"Thanks." Samey replied and got up, "Wish me luck."

Samey went up to Chris and Topher.

"Hey Topher can I ask you something?" Samey asked.

"You just did." Topher replied, "Now excuse me Chris and I were discussing plans."

"Well I didn't mean too..."

"Aren't you Amy's weird sister?" Topher asked, "Go away."

Samey glared at him and walked off.

"Pretty harsh dude." Chris says.

"Never mind her." Topher replied, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Samey walked back to Jasmine and Shawn.

"So how was it?" Jasmine asked.

"He just told me to go away." Samey replied.

"You'll find someone Samey." Shawn said.

"Yeah maybe." Samey says holding her arm.

"Look Samey," Jasmine begins, "I know it seems bad now but trust me you'll find someone."

"Yeah your right." Samey said smiling again.

Amy and Rodney watch them as they talk.

"Why am I doing this again?" Rodney asked.

"You're helping me out." Amy says, "And your giving me attention."

"Why do I have to do this?" Rodney asked. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed him and pressed their lips together. She breaks it.

"There now will you help?" Amy says.

"Yeah." Rodney replied smiling in a trans.

"Good." Amy says, "Now Samey failed to get Topher but I will have him and will rub it in her face, and your going to help me with it."

"But I thought you were my girlfriend." Rodney replied.

"I am." Amy lied. "I just want to rub it in and then I'll dumb him."

"Okay." Rodney replied.

* * *

_First chapter is short but It will be longer as the story goes on. Oh well. Like? hate? Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. My oc will be in this chapter. Hope you guys don't mind._

* * *

Amy and Rodney walked behind Topher. He turned around and notices them.

"Why are you guys following me?" Topher asked.

"Oh were we following you?" Amy pretended not to notice, "Oh I didn't notice. I was too busy looking at Rodney's muscles."

Suddenly a dark skinned guy walked up drinking coffee.

"What up?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Topher asked.

"Names Daquan," He says, "I am here because I have something on the host that could ruin him. So he's letting me hang here."

"You have dirt on Chris?" Topher smirked, "Daquan my man I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"What do you mean?" Daquan asked.

"I want you to tell me all your dirt on Chris." Topher replied.

"Nah we made a deal that I wouldn't tell anybody." Daquan replied.

"Oh okay then." Topher nodded.

"So your here for how long?" Amy asked Daquan.

"For as long as I please." Daquan said.

"Really?" Amy asked smirking.

Samey comes up to them.

"Hi Rodney." Samey greets Rodney. She notices Daquan. "Who are you?"

"It's a loooong story." Daquan replied.

"I've for time." Samey smiled.

"Maybe later." Daquan said and walked away.

"So Samey jealous I have a boyfriend and you don't?" Amy asked.

"Who?" Samey asked.

"It's Rodney." Amy blurted out and hugged him.

"Seriously?" Samey asked, "Well that's not bad."

Samey walked away.

* * *

**I know. Short chapter but it's been a long day and I wanted to get a chapter of something out.**


End file.
